The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of cartridge case or sleeve and to apparatus for producing the same.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved cartridge case comprising a base or floor of the case, a case body, a conical shoulder, and a case neck, the wall thickness of the case body continuously decreasing from the case base towards the conical shoulder.
In a cartridge case as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 503,966, the wall thickness of the conical shoulder is the same as or smaller than the wall thickness of the case body. Upon feeding the cartridge containing such a cartridge case to a firing weapon the highest stress or loading occurs at the conical shoulder, whereby the shoulder becomes upset to an undesired extent.